1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-interchangeable camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a defocus amount detected by performing focus detection is in a range of a predetermined in-focus determination width (a clearance in-focus determination width) during a focusing operation of a camera, a focus control may be finished without performing the focal detection again after completing the drive of the lens. The clearance in-focus determination width is set to be able to reduce the generation of a so-called hunting phenomenon of the lens. Previously, the clearance in-focus determination width has been determined uniformly in accordance with a depth of focus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-072468 discloses a clearance in-focus determination width that is changed between a silver salt camera and a digital camera in order to optimize it.
However, in the conventional art, it is difficult to reduce the generation of the hunting phenomenon while improving focusing precision because the clearance in-focus determination width is set to a constant value without depending on the property of the lens.